What Rhymes with 'Titan?
by Saint H
Summary: Raven, being an empath, has a lot of emotional weight from her close friends. So much its starting to become a burden to her. She finds one thing does help relieve the stress... writing poems about her friends.
1. What Rhymes with Robin

_**What Rhymes with 'Titan'?**_

Disclaimer: I own all of these poems, every single word of them. Use them and I sue with my mad lawyer-hiring skillz.

**Prologue….A few years after the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil and the expansion of the Titans to include the many honorary Titans, Raven has grown very proficient in her magical arts. Her power and her control over them has increased vastly and continues to increase thusly. However her power of empathy has grown to an alarming height to where she can feel even the most acute of emotions without even wanting to. This is no truer than with the original Titans. So overwhelmed is the mystic blue lady of the shade by the emotions of her friends that she releases them the only way she finds effective… poetry.**

**And so begins the Poetry Logs of Raven…** __

_Chapter One: What rhymes with Robin?_

A shaded girl of blue gracefully floated into a small room. She purged her slender, curvaceous form of a large and musty blue robe that had a visible aura of an ancient library and the very contradicting smell of burning mortar and battle smoke.

Her blue hair was tossed and frazzled but she soon ran a pale hand thru it, laying it down peacefully.

After a few minutes of becoming relaxed, the lady of some teen years crossed her room and picked up a book and a pen. She then walked back to her bed and fell down, with odd and purposeful un-grace, letting the pillows and mattress consume her as the aches ran out of her muscles. She let out a satisfied groan as the wear and tear of the day seeped out of her small form. She then opened the book and took up the pen and gave the paper a look as if something was still nagging at the back of her being.

She proceeded to put ink to paper, what she wrote is what follows:

_I am Raven of the Titans and this is my diary, ugh, diary is such a childish term. I'll have to come up with a better title for this recreational project of mine. I should surely be meditating or helping younger Titans with training but lately, well, I've been feeling an urge. And urge to write…_

_Today's subject, as his emotional gusto is at the forefront of my migraine, will be the worlds avatar for testosterone… _

_"What Rhymes with Robin?"_

_Songbird Singing,_

_Flying thru the trees,_

_Foe struck staff ringing,_

_And fell foe to his knees._

_King of this concrete jungle,_

_Over which we lord,_

_Pressure on you a bundle,_

_And the responsibility you horde._

_I sense your plight,_

_As I do the other four,_

_And I thought I just might,_

Turn them into something more… 

…

In the thin pages of the book, _Robin Poem, Number 1_ was scribbled neatly, and afterward was written…

_"TRUDGE!"_

_Nose broken,  
Eyes blacken,  
Legs limp,  
Body smoking,  
Lip bleeding,  
Finger throbbing,  
Spine cracking,  
Shoulder SNAPPING!_

_What do I say,  
To this Pain,  
That won't go away_

_I'm Alive! I'm Alive!  
Nose broken, Eyes blacken,  
I'm Alive! I'm Alive!  
Legs limp, Body smoking,  
I'm Alive! I'm Alive!  
Lip bleeding, Finger throbbing,  
I'm Alive! I'm Alive!  
Spine cracking, shoulder SNAPPING!_

_Trudge on thru the pain,  
Trudge on thru the pain,  
Trudge on thru the pain,  
Trudge on to your reign,_

_Sweat on my skin,  
Vision getting blurry,  
Breath running thin,  
Getting weaker in a hurry,  
Body shutting down,  
Enemy's gonna win,  
In my loss will I drown,  
Never to rise again._

_What do I say,  
To this Pain,  
That won't go away_

_I'm Alive! I'm Alive!  
Sweat on my skin, Vision getting blurry,  
I'm Alive! I'm Alive!  
Breath running thin, Getting weaker in a hurry,  
I'm Alive! I'm Alive!  
Body shutting down, Enemy's gonna win,  
I'm Alive! I'm Alive!  
In my loss will I drown, Never to rise again,_

_Trudge on thru the pain,  
Trudge on thru the pain,  
Trudge on thru the pain,  
Trudge on to your reign!_

_Nose broken, Eyes blacken,(I'm Alive! I'm Alive!)  
Legs limp, Body smoking,(I'm Alive! I'm Alive!)  
Lip bleeding, Finger throbbing,(I'm Alive! I'm Alive!)  
Spine cracking, Shoulder SNAPPING!  
I'm Alive, I'M ALIVE!_

_At this Trudging pace,  
I'll never survive,  
Get left behind by the race,  
Because of my lack of drive,  
Trudging in this pain,  
Thru which I constantly strive,  
Will never be enough,  
To Keep Me Alive!_

_Nose broken, Eyes blacken,(I'm Alive! I'm Alive!)  
Legs limp, Body smokin,(I'm Alive! I'm Alive!)  
Lip bleeding, Finger throbing,(I'm Alive! I'm Alive!)  
Spine cracking, Shoulder SNAPPING!  
I'm Alive, _

_I'M ALIVE!_

…

Raven sighed with relief. She set down her pen, rolled her neck, and picked up the nearly empty book to inspect the empathic poem she had piously scribbled upon the thin paper pages of the tome with a vigor that would have awed the most voracious of writers.

A small smile crossed her lips, "Yes, that is something very reminiscent of him. The words almost look like they came from his mouth."

…

Underneath the poetic description of her leader's inner thoughts she neatly scripted the following.

_I believe this form of release from my long time companions emotions will work quite well. This poem for Robin not only reflects the emotions I constantly sense from him, but I also feel purged of his emotional weight. Perhaps this should continue. But, alas, I have duties to attend. Till next time._

_Raven_


	2. What Rhymes with Beast Boy

_**What Rhymes with 'Titan'? **_

_Saint H's Only Author Note:_ Heh, you spoil me Raider. XD

_Chapter Two: What Rhymes with Beast Boy?_

Raven sat atop the roof of the Tower, the blazing sun casting down warmth upon the mystic maiden.

Her cloak was torn in one place, and there was a fresh bruise from earlier today forming on her neck.

But she paid these no attention as she continued with her repetitious enunciation of the words, "Azarath… Metrione… Zinthos…"

She opened her eyes with a sigh, her whole body balanced and relaxed…

…except for one thing.

With but an impulse she pulled the cosmic strings of existence and magically sank into the concrete beneath her. Only to reappear in her room, lounging on her bed.

She looked over with half lidded eyes at the desk beside her bed. There lie a few things of interest to the blue girl.

A thick reading book, a lamp with a simple black shade, and one other book. A pen lying atop it.

She grasped these and began to script.

_Despite the rigors of being a superhero, my life is as normal as possible. Kori is in an exceptional mood as Dick as started being more, as she put it, open and loving towards her._

_I find it odd that this behavior begun the day after I wrote the poem extracting his emotional weight from my subconscious. I wonder if it will be thusly with my new poem, as this particular friend of mine, usually jovial all the day thru, has been quite melancholy lately. Today's subject is the jokester of the Titans._

_"What Rhymes with Beast Boy"_

_The Trickster and the Jester,_

_Are the parts you play,_

_Ignoring and allowing your pain to fester,_

_Each and every day,_

_Pain of loss inside you grow,_

_Unimaginable in size,_

_Surely you must know,_

_To the surface it must rise,_

_I sense your plight,_

_As I do the other four,_

_And I thought I might,_

_Turn it into something more,_

Amongst the weathered pages of the nearly empty book _Beast Boy Poem, Number 1_ was printed neatly, following was this…

"_All Alone Again..."_

_Alone..._

_Alone again..._

_Feeling like I can never win..._

_Alone..._

_Alone again..._

_Cold dead breath on my chin..._

_She gone, I'm cold, I'm wronged, feeling old, and..._

_Alone..._

_Alone again..._

_She gone..._

_Gone again..._

_So wrong..._

_I'll never win..._

_Alone... (She's gone...)_

_Alone again...( She's gone again...)_

_My heart is turning to stone..._

_And falling out heartless, like a man of tin..._

_My parents dead..._

_Dead again..._

_My lover dead..._

_Dead again..._

_My heart is dead..._

_Dead again..._

_I'll never ever win..._

_I'm dead... _

_I'm dead again..._

_All Alone Again..._

_Alone... _

Raven looked sadly at the sullen script she had just written empathically from the mind of her green friend. Below it she added.

_I sincerely hope that Dick's alleviation of emotion was due to my poem, because Garfield is still having a hard time with Tara.  
On the bright side… his emotions are out of my mind and I'm so relaxed and comfortable it should be illegal. In fact I think I may take a nap after writing this, being in my comphy bed and still sore from the earlier battler and all. Till next time._

_Rav…_

The ink of the half-formed 'e' droped off the page in a sharp slant. The blue lady slumbered.


	3. What Rhymes with Cyborg

_**What Rhymes with 'Titan'?**_

_Chapter Three: What Rhymes with Cyborg?_

Raven sighed as she exited the training room. She had just finished her teaching session with some of the younger Titans. It had been Dick's grand idea to give her all the pupils with magic and/or physic powers.

… and they were a damn handful… so stressful.

"I need to meditate." She said as she padded her way to the roof. But while the mystic girl was on her way she happened past her room.

She stopped, and eyed the door… a smirk came to her face as she entered to grab something of importance before heading for the roof.

* * *

"Azarath… Metrione… Zinthos… Aahhh." Raven sighed as she levitated down the smooth surface of the roof till she was merely sitting. 

That had been an especially relaxing meditation, and it would only get better after she wrote the next poem, she thought as she grabbed for the book and the pen.

"The day is looking up." She mumbled to herself.

_I have yet to see the green one since I wrote the poem, but I feel better nonetheless. So it couldn't have been a total failure. In any case, today I'm going to write about one of my closest companions, and ironically no, it's not Starfire. It's Cyborg. Despite being loud and crude, he is very intelligent and on rare occasion a deep person. But, although he manages quite well, his half machine body is still a source of major depression for him. Though his will is so strong that he would never willingly show it, the other originals and myself can still see it, and it weighs heavily on my empathic mind. One way Cyborg has always managed it is with a lover. As the man has had many. And lately he has had the longest relationship he had in a while… but just the other day, he and she broke up. Iron will holding, he did nothing to show it, but it's eating away at him along with everything else in his life-_

"Hey Raven! What you got there?" Beast Boy chirped from right behind the dark girl.

"Ah!" Raven screamed in surprise. She quickly hugged the book to her chest in an attempt to hide her scriptings from the green boy, "Beast Boy I'm trying to meditate, please go away."

Beast Boy stood up grinning mischievously in the daylight on the Tower's roof. For a moment it struck Raven how high they were, nearly on top of the world, it seemed.

"You weren't meditating, Rae. Don't lie to me! You were writing in that book. Is it a 'gasp'! Diary! Hehehe!"

"Silence."

"Oh no, this is way too good." The changeling snickered, "The icy Raven actually has a diary! Hehehe! Haha! Oh, what were you writing about anyway?"

"That's none of your business." Raven monotoned, wishing he would go away. But noting that he was indeed in a much lighter disposition then he was before she wrote the poem, meaning it had worked again.

This made the interruption slightly less migraine-inducing.

"Where you writing about your secret crush? You were weren't you! Hahaha! I've gotta see this!" Beast Boy said reaching for the book.

"Good bye, Beast Boy." Raven sighed as talons of dark energy grabbed the changeling and tossed him off the roof into the bay far below where he landed with a splash.

…

A moment of silence.

…

"_Uncool!"_ came the barely audible squeak of Beast Boy's rage.

Raven smirked, "You think he'd learn, so aggravating. Good thing he's cute."

…

Raven then realized what she had just said and mentally smacked herself before continuing to write.

"_What Rhymes with Cyborg?"_

_Stricken and Alone,_

_Behind cheer and bravado,_

_Lies cold pain unknown,_

_Add another dash of woe,_

_For you've lost another lover,_

_And again this festering pain,_

_With good feelings you cover,_

_So it looks as if you hold the reign,_

_I sense your plight,_

_As I do the other four,_

_And I thought I might,_

_Turn it in to something more…_

And in the little black book the words _Cyborg Poem, Number 1_ was written, and this followed…

_"What I Hate"_

_What I Hate,  
What I Hate,  
What I Hate,  
What I HATE!_

_Kill you,  
Smite you,  
I all around,  
Despise you!_

_THIS IS WHAT I HATE!  
WHAT I WANT TO KILL!  
MY LOVE YOU ABATE!  
YOUR BLOOD I WANT SPILL!_

_What I Hate,  
Is this,  
Goddamn Fate,  
I can't ever resist.  
Leads me to pain,  
Every time I try,  
Inevitably in vain,  
To try and touch the sky,  
MY GODDAMN TEARS MAKE THE RAIN!_

_Snow my dead body,  
Heart cold and callous,  
Love hates me oddly,  
Despite efforts pious._

_What I Hate,  
Hates me back,  
What I Hate,  
I want to attack,  
What I Hate,  
I loved, just fell off track.  
_

_Kill me,  
Quit me,  
Smite me,  
Abate me,  
Despise me,  
Unweave me,  
For the love of God just don't leave me!_

_What I Hate,  
Is this,  
Goddamn Fate,  
I can't ever resist,  
Leads me to pain,  
Every time I try,  
Inevitably in vain,  
To try and touch the sky,  
My goddamn tears my it rain.  
_

_Life without love,  
Like a black dove,  
Should not exist,  
But even though I resist,  
That is what I have,  
What I Hate,  
And what always seems to happen..._

_Raining from the sky in my eye,  
Down to the bottle along with a sigh,  
Intoxication won't stop the pain,  
That races thru me after hearing her name.  
Jesus, sweet Jesus, what's in this game?_

_I think I'll withdraw for a while,  
Hang up my vigor and hang up my guile,  
I'm tired and beaten again,  
Tripped just before my win,  
Now begone all my sin,  
My own rain soaks my skin,  
Crying to sleep again,  
This is what I hate and it always seems to happen._

_Now if you don't mind,  
I'll end this rhyme,  
I'm gonna go find,  
My own soul this time..._

Raven set down her pen and took a breath. She looked down sadly at the poem. When writing the second poems she always seemed to go into a trance where she took the emotions straight from the soul, and apparently Victor had placed a lot of his sanity on having a lover there to support him.

And he was dieing inside without her.

A small gloss covered Raven's eyes before she blinked it back.

_I hope this poem helps Vic, he needs it so much._

_Raven_

Raven sighed… she felt relieved and tired. Pale hands closed the tome and picked up the ink pen.

The door to the roof opened and a wet Beast Boy stormed out, smelling of fish, "Raven, that was so uncool and lame I am TOTALLY seeing what's in the dia-"

"Bye Beast Boy." Raven sighed with a small smile as she sunk thru a dark portal down to her room.

The green changeling stood on the roof, mouth agape, completely stupefied.

…

"Dammit!"


End file.
